comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaromír Kovář (ME-1)
"You are who you choose to be." - Superman Superman Exists, And He Is Human Not A Perfect Soldier... "I nominate Kovar for the procedure" "You can't be serious! Knyazev is the superior: he passed all the physical tests and he is obedient." "He's also an idiot. Do you truly want an idiot to be granted the power we are talking about? People like Knyazev are only obedient because they lack the proper power to bully. Kovar is the obvious choice because when a man like Kovar is granted the powers of a god, it still won't occur to him to act like one." Jaromír Kovář was a young, frail recruit in the Russian military; his physique, and powers were granted to him in a government experiment in an attempt to create super soldiers, but his powers were fueled by unstable radiation, which is liable to go berserk should he be put under stress; this caused Kover and the other test subjects to destroy Russian cities. With his countrymen turning against him, Kovar chose to exile himself and began living in an abandoned Siberian power plant, where he would funnel his excess radiation into capsules whenever his energy would build up too much. ...But A Good Man "I can't do this. If anything goes wrong, I'll destroy everything." "You're not a bomb, you're a man. You can do this." Man Out Of Time? Checkmate "For as long as I can remember I just wanted to do what was right. I wanted to be Superman. I guess I'm not quite sure what that right thing is. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders, serve. It's just not the same. I fear I have too much power...That I can't do what's right." ''Soviet Superman My Father's Superman '"Comrade Supreme Commander, would care to step outside?" ''' Personality "Jarek doesn't really think about right and wrong: he just knows." - Knight Owl '' Jaromír Kovář is the quintessential pure of heart hero. He truly desires to make the world a better place for every good person in it. Due to his exploits with the Doom Patrol, He is naturally given a certain amount of respect to him, even though he doesn't look for it. Kovář had difficulty adjusting from the weakling everyone ignored, to the ticking timebomb everyone feared/hated, to a hero idolized to the extent of a comic book superhero or religious diety in some circles. Relationships Jiří Kovář ''Jor-El "You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our death. The richness of our lives shall be yours. All that we have, all that we've learned, everything we feel... all this, and more, we bequeath you, our son, our hope. You will carry us inside you, all the days of your life. You will make our strength your own, and see our lives through your eyes, as your life will be seen through ours. Goodbye, my son, our hopes and dreams travel with you." Svetlana Kovářová Lara Lor-Van “We send you to Earth because it offers you so much more than this world ever could. Their atmosphere will sustain you; you’ll defy their gravity, and become stronger and faster with each passing day. You may feel different than them, isolated and alone, but I promise you are never alone. Learn what it means to be human. One day, when the time is right, you can be the bridge between two peoples.” Koriand'r/Starfire William Lawton/Knight Owl "Always have to be the hero, don't you?" "Right back at ya." Drake Gibson/The Flash Powers And Abilities Powers Alien Element Mutation/Human Xenothium Battery Jarek is empowered by an element from another universe capable of allowing a person to manipulate Quantum fields called Xenothium, which caused chain reactions within his molecular structure, altering his physical abilities and reflexes and effectively making him a Xenothium reactor. Energy Manipulation Energy Blasts Molecular Reconstruction (possibly formerly) After the experiments, Jarek was able to reconstitute his body. However, he has not demonstrated this ability since, mostly due to the fact he has not been without a body again. Jarek remarked that he did not will himself back into existence, it merely happened. Energy Projection Self-Sustenance As a living Xenothium generator, Jarek no longer requires food to survive. Teleportation (possibly formerly) The process of reconstructing himself at a molecular level strangely caused him to teleport around the vicinity of his initial disintegration. Since returning to corporeality, he has not demonstrated the ability to teleport. He said that he had no control of said "ability." Flight Jarek can use Xenothium blasts to propel himself into the air. He has gained more skill at it and can fly with comparable maneuverability to Fighter jets with the same ease that he walks. Quantum Armor Ever since regaining his human body, Jarek acquired the ability to materialize organic metal armor that covers his skin. This armor stabilizes his powers in addition to granting additional abilities such as enhanced strength; nigh-invulnerability; and limited force field generation Abilities Multilingualism Jarek is fluent in Russian, English, and Chinese in addition to his native Czech. His fluency in Czech also provides him a high level of mutual intelligibility with the Slovak language. Trivia *Origin to be based on Red Son Batman, and Superman *His father's name, Jiří, is the Czech form of Yuri. Yuri is derived directly from the Greek form Georgios, in turn, derived from the word γεωργός, which is a compound of γῆ (ge, "earth", "soil") and ἔργον (ergon, "task", "undertaking", "work"). **This is meant to reference Superman's father, Jonathan Kent, who was a farmer. Links *Character Gallery *Quotations Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Males Category:Super Soldiers Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Military Personnel Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Super Leaping Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Doom Patrol (ME-1) Category:Checkmate (ME-1) Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Metahumans Category:Metahumans of ME-1 Category:Characters Who Know The Flash's Secret Identity (ME-1) Category:Characters Who Know Knight Owl's Secret Identity (ME-1)